


Cafe or a run?

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David is a jock that likes to run, Fluff, M/M, Matteo is a lazy stoner, Soft arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “Nice try, we are both going on a run,” David says louder, Matteo groans even louder in protest.





	Cafe or a run?

**Author's Note:**

> this was a headcanon sent to me on Tumblr
> 
> HC: David and Matteo are alike in so many ways but when it comes to interests they almost always have opposite opinions. Like, cats vs. dogs, coffee vs. tea, morning person/night owl, whether they'd rather go to the beach or the mountains. They're small things and the fights don't become big but David desperately tries to convince Matteo he's right, but all Matteo can do is look at him in awe because passionate!David is kind of.... the hottest thing ever? Like he just gets so heated about it

 

“Okay, but why would we go for a run in the freezing cold when we could go sit in a warm cafe and make fun of all the losers out there going on runs?” Matteo asks as he pulls on a soft jumper and sits down on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes. 

 

“Because the last time I remember you exercising was when you were running from Jonas because he was trying to smear dirt on you,” David says with a laugh, he around Matteo's side of the bed and raises his eyebrow. 

 

"Just because it's true doesn't mean you can say it," Matteo mumbles, David smiles at him and leans over to place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. 

 

"Come on then," David says as he grabs Matteo's arm and starts to pull him towards the front door. Matteo huffs out a few protests and digs his feet into the floor. 

 

"How about a compromise?" Matteo says loudly, David stops pulling him to consider his words, after a moment he gestures for Matteo to continue. 

 

"How about you go for a run and I sit in a cafe with a hot chocolate,” Matteo says with a convincing smile. David tightens his grip Matteo’s hand and starts to pull him again. 

 

“Nice try, we are both going on a run,” David says louder, Matteo groans even louder in protest. 

 

Matteo would never tell anyone this, not even Jonas but he secretly likes it when he gets under Davids skin and he gets yelled at. 

 

“Stop being a sook,” David says loudly but with a laugh. 

 

“What are the pros and cons huh? Pros of going to a cafe, it’s warm, we can sit in a booth and cuddle with hot drinks,” Matteo says as he grunts when David gives him a hard tug. 

 

“Pros of going on a run, we can get some exercise in, we can get out of the apartment for a while and get to see the sunrise,” David says, almost tripping over a pair of shoes in the walkway. 

 

“But cuddles,” Matteo says softly, David turns to look at him with a soft look in his eyes, he stops pulling on Matteo’s hand and intertwines their fingers. 

 

“Okay how about we go to a cafe now and then go on a run?” David asks. Matteo smiles and nods his head. 

 

“Okay,” he says softly 


End file.
